


Daemonium

by AsianProcrastinatorGoddess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, i dont even know, my english teacher somehow gave me an a+ for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianProcrastinatorGoddess/pseuds/AsianProcrastinatorGoddess
Summary: Just a flash fiction story I wrote for English class





	Daemonium

**Author's Note:**

> I spent more time researching the smell of death than actually writing this story

“Be careful. He’s not exactly… sane.”  
Luka’s warning echoed in my head as I made my way down the dim, almost gloomy hallway towards the glass doors. I cautiously stepped into the room, making sure to make not even the softest of sounds.  
Immediately, I was enveloped in a pitch black void of a room, surrounded by the sickenly sweet stench of death. I couldn’t see anything, but I knew there was someone-- no, something, watching me.  
I gasped as a low growl sounded behind me and turned around, only to be greeted by an almost glowing set of blade-like fangs.  
Needle-sharp pain seared through me and I lost consciousness.


End file.
